prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 Re: Episode pages Do you want me to start on something in particular, or does it matter? Rangerkid51 11:16, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Show Henry Dude, I bet I seem like a genius wizard now don't I? :) +Y 16:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :I mean on Raw last night how Big Show made his return to help out Henry & RVD after RVD defeated Henry in the battle royale to see who would challenge Dean Ambrose for the US title at Summer Slam. Earlier in the night, Rollins and Reigns made a video issuing an open challenge to any tag team who wanted to fight them for the tag team championships at summer slam, so that's obviously going to be Mark Henry and Big Show now, meaning we could probably get that page for them :) +Y 17:09, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Defaultsort I haven't been. I've been adding DEFAULTSORT to pages, though. Some of the articles look better in categories when they've been sorted by their last name. PhantomLord2001 (talk) 14:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Harold I'm not sure who he is yet, but I have a strong suspicion that he is some kind of unidentified developmental wrestler because of how he simply let himself freefall when Kane didn't catch him. +Y 14:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Someone called this into doubt (someone else mentions it may be Matt Winston) and someone linked WrestlingInc mentions: ::SuperLuchas reports that the man who has been playing Dr. Shelby on WWE TV is actor Sam Huntington. Huntington has appeared on Law & Order, CSI: NY, CSI: Miami and Superman Returns, among others, in the past. WWE officials have been very pleased with Shelby's performances and there was talk of having him manage Kane and Daniel Bryan at tonight's Night of Champions pay-per-view There is also this tweet which indicates it might be someone else. +Y 15:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Smackdown 03 images I've tried to upload everything I've found from that year but it's pretty hard because WWE didn't start putting up live-event images until late 2004. I have even looked through wwe.com by archive.org which has stored a lot of old pages and all they used to have in those days were small pixeled screenshots, plus 99% of them don't load. A lot of articles on WWE nowadays upload images from old episodes in relation to what they are writing about but they are very few and nowhere near what we are able to access from 2005-onwards. The Rabid Wolverine123 (talk) 16:48, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Info What do you mean? I shouldn't had added the picture I put up? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) *I honestly didn't do that, at least manually. I went back to see if I did something and also noticed that. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC) NoC alleged IC title match Regarding this addition of the Punk/Axel/Heyman match as being for the IC title, I am curious about the source of this. It isn't mentioned in the promo that the title is actually on the line. It's mentioned that he is the champ, but not that he is defending the champ. I guess it's possible this could change but I'm wondering if this is some kind of insider info? I know all the titles are supposed to be on the line at NoC but it's possible they may not do so, though I can hold out that it's some last-minute change with Triple H's hostility to Heyman. +Y 19:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) NOTOC in event templates Since we divide the galleries into sections based on which matches during the event are covered in individual sub-galleries, this would usually create a helpful table of contents at the start of the article. This doesn't display due to NOTOC being in the NXT results source code, so I was wondering if it could be removed so that we could get a TOC on those pages? +Y 02:25, September 8, 2013 (UTC)